


truths (un)told

by leafduds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, day 2: confessions, this is so late but i swear it was done in time, toukomaru week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafduds/pseuds/leafduds
Summary: Toukomaru week day 2: confessions!Komaru figures movies can be watched later..





	truths (un)told

**Author's Note:**

> just take it i’m so unsatisfied w how this came out :pensive:

“Touko? Touko-? Hey?”

Touko blinks out of the trance she was in, her thoughts interrupted probably for the better. Komaru was sitting next to her on the sofa, she had been looking for something to put on for nearly twenty minutes, having a hard time make up her mind. “Oh, uh. Sorry.” Touko looked down at her lap. Komaru was probably trying to discuss which movie to watch with her.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything...”

 _I never do anything_. She thinks. _That’s the whole point._

“I don’t know...” she lies. “Sorry for being so useless.”

“Hey!” Komaru puts the remote on the table, pulling her legs up criss-cross she turns to face Touko. “We talked about this! You’re not useless, okay? If anything, I am for not being able to pick a stinking movie!” Touko doesn’t say anything. “It’s not about the movie, is it? What were you thinking about? You weren’t responding earlier. Is everything okay, babe?”

 _Babe_. There it was. They’d been dating for two months and Touko still isn’t used to being called that. Babe. Who’d want to date _her?_ Kiss _her?_ Touch _her?_ She’s a freak. Ugly. Disgusting. Komaru was probably dating her out of pity. “I’m...fine,” she lies, looking up slightly.

Komaru huffs, and scoots closer. A gentle hand comes up, cupping Touko’s cheek. Touko’s gaze shifts back down, eyes closing softly. “Babe...” Komaru says softly, “what’s the matter? You can talk to me...”

“Why......why do you like someone like me?” Despite her words, Touko leans in to Komaru’s touch, her warm hands burning her skin. “Someone as ugly a-and deranged as me? As much of a fuckup of a woman as me? Someone so-“ She cuts herself off to choke back a sob. She doesn’t deserve Komaru. She really doesn’t.

“Touko,” Komaru’s other hand comes up, cupping Touko’s other cheek, and cradling her face in her hands. “Touko, baby, look at me.” Touko cracks an eye open. “You are the most wonderful girlfriend, okay? I want you to know that.”

Touko’s eyes squeeze back shut, tears slipping through the cracks of her lids. “You,” she starts, “I- I’ve never felt so loved by anyone like this before.” Her voice is shaking as Komaru thumbs away her tears. “A-And..it’s scaring me. No one even likes me a-and you’re going to see and that and leave and...and I can’t deal with that, I...I love you so much. And I’m scared of that.”

She hears Komaru’s voice hitch softly. Great. Here it comes. Komaru’s probably disgusted with her. She’s probably going to get up and leave. Never come back. Never-

“I love you too.”

What? Her eyes open and Komaru is smiling at her, eyes warm. “Wh-What?”

“Touko, I love you so much. I wouldn’t trade you in for anyone else, ever.”

This only makes Touko cry harder. Komaru pulls her in for a hug, cradling the back of her head in her hands, fingers running through her long hair. She feels Touko sob into her as her hand moves down to rub soothing circles into her girlfriends back.

The faint glow of the TV illuminates the room as the girls hold each other. Komaru figures they won’t be watching a movie tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck if you read this thank you
> 
> find me on twitter/tumblr both @leafduds


End file.
